Only Women Bleed
| Label = Atlantic Records | Writer = Alice Cooper, Dick Wagner | Producer = Bob Ezrin | Last single = "Muscle of Love" (1974) | This single = "Only Women Bleed" (1975) | Next single = "Department of Youth" (1975) }} "Only Women Bleed" is a song written by Alice Cooper and Dick Wagner. It is a ballad about a woman in an abusive marriage. The song is often mistakenly presumed to be about menstruation, and that has limited its play on radio and in other public forums. As a single by Cooper, it was released as just "Only Women". It is one of Cooper's biggest hits, reaching number 1 on the Canadian ''RPM'' national singles chart and number 12 on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 singles chart in 1975. It is from his album Welcome to My Nightmare. It was the first of several ballad releases by Cooper that reached the top 20 of the Hot 100 singles chart. Prior to the release of Welcome to My Nightmare in the US, a shortened version of the song was released as a single and was alternatively titled "Only Women" by Atlantic Records due to protests by feminist groups. The album version of the song features more orchestral movements than the single, and also runs longer than the 45 at 5:49. According to co-writer Dick Wagner, the song's musical riff was developed several years earlier during his tenure with the late-60s Michigan-based band the Frost, but Wagner had never liked his lyrics and the song was never recorded. He played the riff for Cooper, and the two developed new lyrics for the eventual Welcome to My Nightmare recording. Guns N' Roses (who featured Cooper on their 1991 song "The Garden") uses an excerpt of this song in concert as an intro to their cover of Bob Dylan's "Knockin' on Heaven's Door". The song was featured on the soundtrack to Rob Zombie's remake of Halloween. It also was featured on, and was the title of, the season 1 finale of Pamela Adlon's series, Better Things. Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Other recordings Cover versions of the song have been recorded by notable artists including: *Ike & Tina Turner on the 1980 album The Edge (originally recorded in 1975). *Carmen McRae on her 1976 album Can't Hide Love. *Julie Covington on her eponymous 1978 album; it reached #12 on the UK charts when it was released as a single. *Etta James on her 1978 album Deep in the Night *Ruby Turner on her 1986 album Women Hold Up Half the Sky *Elkie Brooks on her 1986 album No More the Fool *Lita Ford on her 1990 album Stiletto *Slash (Guns N' Roses) on their Use Your Illusion Tour *John Farnham on his 1993 album Then Again *Dick Wagner on his 1995 solo album Rock HitStory *Glenn Hughes, Paul Gilbert, Bob Kulick, Mike Porcaro, Steve Ferrone & Paul Taylor on the 1999 tribute album Humanary Stew: A Tribute to Alice Cooper *Etta James on her 1999 album Heart of a Woman *Tori Amos as a B-side to her 2001 single "Strange Little Girl" *Luna B-side on the Lovedust single 2002 *The Chris Farlowe Band on his 2004 album Rock N Roll Soldier *Wednesday on her 2007 Album Torch Rock and a video based on her performance at Alice Cooper's 2006 Christmas Pudding Benefit *Madeleine Martin for 2007 ''Californication'' *Tina Arena on her 2008 album Songs of Love & Loss II References External links * Category:1975 singles Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Songs written by Alice Cooper Category:Songs written by Dick Wagner Category:Alice Cooper songs Category:Song recordings produced by Bob Ezrin Category:1970s ballads Category:Rock ballads Category:1975 songs Category:Atlantic Records singles Category:American soft rock songs